Night Cravings
by Nakimochiku
Summary: are you hungry king? i can help. Hichi x Ichi, slight insanity, oneshot, enjoy.


Night Cravings

"**Hungry yet, King?"**

The hollow licked his bone white lips, smiling at him. He ignored the words thrown at him, the ceaseless hunger that was a project of the monster's mind tricks.

He craved it. His body was screaming at him for it. Always he wanted it, even though he wasn't quite sure what _it _was. But he did know that his inner nightmare could give it to him. With just a word to his hollow, this annoying need could be taken away. But what would he have to do to stop this madness? And at what price?

The hollow ran that devious tongue over his lips again, leaning closer until he could smell that coppery lily scent. He turned his face away. A lukewarm hand ran over his stomach, making his body ache with that need again. His body always started feeling like that when the hollow was near him.

"**I can feed you whatever you want."**

Without his hollow's help, he could sate this hunger. His mouth almost watered at the thought of getting what he wanted. Or was it watering because black claws were scraping at his chest in a way that was oddly pleasurable? Or maybe it was the fangs nibbling his neck that was earning that undignified reaction?

He craved it. He knew what he wanted was in his reach, all he had to do was reach out his hands, hold it closer, and he could devour it. He was so damn hungry he could die. It was like his body was being starved or something it needed more than water or food. It wasn't only his body, it was his soul.

He licked his own suddenly dry lips as the hollow drew closer still. "Stoppit!" he whispered harshly, his mind telling him to get away, run far and fast, while his body wanted to stay, get closer and satisfy his maddening hunger.

"**But you're aching for it."**

He turned away from the smiling ghostly face. His very bones yearned to feel it, over his fingers, against his skin, inside of him... Such useless thoughts were surely the produce of his hollow. But every night the desire strengthened, until he nearly wanted to throw himself at the hollow and toss caution and pride out the nearest window to be killed by his new demons. He'd turned into this...

He closed his eyes, felt a calloused hand on his hip. Don't give in. Don't give in. His pride's rants were burned and killed as the hollow crushed their lips together. Like the first taste of a powerful drug, he wanted more, and more and more. He could never over dose on something like this, because there was no such thing as too much. He let the sinful tongue into his mouth, moaning as it played with his own. Hungry. He was still so damn hungry. He was starving like an animal and he'd do anything to get what he wanted.

When the hollow pulled away, he giggled, as if he found something about the entire situation tremendously amusing. Which he probably did. He didn't want to hear twisted riddles or stupid rhymes. He didn't want the truth of this situation shoved in his face and he most definitely didn't want to know that he had lost. He just wanted this, fast and now. He had to block all sorts of rational thinking or else he wouldn't be able to get rid of this hunger.

"**Do you want it right now?"**

He held tight to the hollow's shoulders, making him giggle. The hollow knew the bloody answer, knew that he was craving for it, knew that he would go crazy if he didn't have it. So why was he teasing him like this? Maybe the bastard got the same sick pleasure out of teasing him as he got beating his face in.

"I want it. I want it right now." the hollow raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'tell the truth' he growled low in his throat, initiating another kiss. He could feel the hollow smirk against his lips. What was so funny? He followed his gaze out the window, saw that the hints of dawn were breaking the night sky. He knew what was amusing the hollow now. His hunger would not be satisfied until tonight. He pressed himself closer to his inner nightmare, as if to deny this infuriating truth. But he needed it. Right now!

"**Those kinds of things...only exist in the night."**

But he was hungry, right now. He wanted it, right now.

OWARI

_mooness, review please! I need to start buying doujinshi!_


End file.
